


Believe

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post-series established relationship fic set during lockdown and inspired by a post on Pinterest
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Believe

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I laughed as Tommy swept his now long lock of hair out of his eyes in frustration, muttering under his breath about how he couldn’t wait until he could go to the barber and get rid of his lockdown hair.

“I’ve never be so pleased to be low maintenance.”

“What do you mean?”

“No nails, no fake lashes, no crazy hair to dye, no Botox, no fake tan. I’m going to be the same hot mess coming out of lockdown as I was going into it!”

“Stop it.”

“Stop what?”

“Don’t ever put yourself down like that, because you are beautiful. You've always been beautiful to me.”

“I still find that hard to believe.”

“Believe.”


End file.
